Godmother
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: "Et quand tu vas revenir, il y a quelqu'un qui voudra te rencontrer" et Annie était finalement rentrée, prête à rencontrer ce petit être qui allait faire partit de sa vie...


_**Bonjour, bonsoir, ça dépend de quand vous tomberez sur mon OS.**_

 _ **J'ai écrit cet OS quand j'ai vu que la saison 5 ne commençait pas par une rencontre Annie/Mackenzie, ce qui est en soit une honte.**_

 _ **Donc je me suis décidée à l'écrire, la rencontre parfaite comme je la verrais.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, tout comme cela m'a plu de l'écrire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **JC/AW**_

 _"Et quand tu vas revenir, il y a quelqu'un qui voudra te rencontrer"_

 _ **Elle avait fait au plus vite pour rentrer, elle avait besoin de retrouver ceux qui étaient comme ça deuxième famille, de rencontrer ce petit être innocent, voir ce petit garçon qu'elle avait aidé à protéger en quelque sorte, en s'assurant qu'Henry Wilcox ne serait plus jamais un problème.**_

 _ **Les bras chargé de tout ce que la vendeuse du magasin pour nourrisson, dans lequel elle était entrée, lui avait conseillé de prendre, à savoir tout un tas de peluche et quelques habilles qu'elle avait trouvé totalement adorable.**_

 _ **Annie entreprit de sonner à la porte de sa supérieure, avec un peu d'appréhension, elle n'était pas souvent venue par ici et elle espérait ne déranger personne.**_

\- Annie qu'est-ce que… Vous avez dévalisez un magasin ? _**Demanda Joan, l'amusement s'entendant parfaitement dans sa voix.**_

\- Je crois que je me suis un peu emballée, désolée, _**tenta la jeune femme, une moue indécise sur le visage.**_

\- Ce n'est rien, vous avez de la chance, la chambre de Mackenzie est grande, _**répondit la blonde,**_ je vais vous aider un peu, j'ai bien peur que quelque chose finisse par tomber, _**ajouta-t-elle énormément amusée par la scène, si elle avait eu un appareil photo sous la main, elle s'en serrait donné à cœur joie, une part d'elle était également touchée par l'attention, si Annie c'était donnée autant de mal, cela voulait dire qu'elle comptait un peu pour son agent aux cheveux brun, celle-là même qu'elle avait commencé avec le temps à aimer comme sa propre fille.**_

 _ **Attrapant l'énorme ours en peluche blanc avec un ruban bleu autour du cou, ainsi qu'un sac à vêtement, Joan laissa ensuite entrer la brunette à l'intérieur de la maison.**_

\- Suivez-moi, Mackenzie est dans sa chambre, je tente de le faire dormir mais sans succès depuis tout à l'heure, à croire qu'il avait senti qu'il allait avoir de la visite.

 _ **Montant les escaliers qui servaient pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur, Annie se laisse guider dans le couloir, jusqu'à son extrémité, donnant sur une chambre d'enfant.**_

 _ **A l'intérieur**_ _**se laissait entendre des petits bruits de bébé, faisant sourire la brune, qui sembla soudain intimidée d'entrer à l'intérieur, elle avait eu ce même sentiment quand sa sœur avait eu ses deux filles.**_

\- Vous savez les bébés ne mangent pas les grandes personnes, _**souffla Joan, qui avait remarquée l'arrêt soudain de sa subordonnée, comme si elle était intimidée par ce qu'elle pourrait trouver dans la pièce, ce qui était réellement adorable.**_

 _ **S'avançant finalement dans la pièce, à petit pas, comme si elle avait peur de faire trop de bruit, Annie posa finalement son regard dans les yeux bleu**_ _**du petit garçon, qui sembla arrêter tout mouvement pour la fixer.**_

\- Annie, j'aimerais vous présenter Mackenzie.

\- Hey, _**murmura la brune, s'avançant au plus près du berceau, déposant le petit ours en peluche qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains, dans le berceau à côté du fils de sa supérieure, ne**_ _**le quittant pas des yeux.**_

\- Vous voulez le prendre…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

 _ **Mais Joan ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase, prenant son fils doucement dans ses bras, avant de l'installer dans ceux de l'ancienne blonde, qui avait lâché les deux**_ _**paquets qu'elle tenait encore il y a quelques secondes, afin d'avoir les bras de libre.**_

\- Mack' je te présente ta marraine, Annie…

\- Que… Quoi ? _**Réussie à articuler la dîtes Annie, qui avait resserré son emprise sur le nourrisson dans ses bras, afin d'être sûr de ne pas le faire tomber sous le choc de la phrase que venait de prononcer Joan.**_

\- Nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec Arthur et nous pensons tous les deux que tu es la meilleure personne pour tenir ce rôle.

 _ **Le passage au tutoiement était venu tout seul, comme pour donner un peu plus de crédit aux paroles de Joan.**_

\- Je ne suis pas sûr Joan, je…

\- Tu me connais Annie, je ne confierais jamais mon enfant à quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance et tu m'as montré, de mille et une façon que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne se laisserait jamais corrompre par qui que ce soit et c'est le genre de personne que je veux autour de mon fils, tu es le genre de personne que je veux pour s'occuper de lui s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ou s'il arrivait quelque chose à Arthur.

 _ **Posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme, Joan attendit qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux, avant d'ajouter.**_

\- Je sais que c'est une lourde responsabilité, mais je suis persuadée que tu es la personne idéale pour être la marraine de Mack.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors dis juste oui, _**souffla la blonde, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Annie posait son regard une nouvelle fois sur le petit garçon dans ses bras, se perdant dans ses jolies yeux bleu qui lui venait sans aucun doute de sa maman.**_

\- Ok, _**murmura Annie, se laissant attraper le doigt par Mackenzie, un sourire tendre prenant place sur ses lèvres,**_ je serais sa marraine…

 _ **JC/AW**_

 _ **Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.**_

 _ **Après la saison 4 qui a tout déboité niveau action, encore plus que les précédentes et que la saison 5 attaque bien aussi, je trouve vraiment que cette petite scène de douceur a manqué pour commencer la saison 5.**_

 _ **Je vous dis à bientôt pour mes autres fictions, ou pour une future fiction sur Covert Affairs sur laquelle j'ai commencé à travailler.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles**_


End file.
